


Xenobiologia & Massagens

by Melime GreenLeaf (Melime)



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Accidental Stimulation, Gen or Pre-Slash, M/M, Massage
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-15
Updated: 2014-09-15
Packaged: 2018-02-17 12:37:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2309921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime%20GreenLeaf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spock tem uma dor nas costas e Kirk tenta ajudar, mas não leva em consideração uma parte importante da anatomia Vulcana.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Xenobiologia & Massagens

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Xenobiology & Massages](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2309927) by [Melime](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime)



> Em honra do K/S Day.

Pela terceira vez na noite, Spock se ajeitou na cadeira, tocando a parte inferior da coluna enquanto tentava achar uma posição confortável. Kirk lhe dirigiu um olhar preocupado, não era comum que seu primeiro oficial estivesse tão inquieto. Estavam jogando xadrez como era seu costume, e nada mais no comportamento de Spock parecia indicar que algo estava errado.

 

Kirk moveu uma de suas peças. “Alguma coisa te incomodando, Sr. Spock?”

 

Spock fez seu movimento. “Nada, capitão.” Mas suas palavras foram desmentidas pelo como precisou segurar a coluna para se aproximar do tabuleiro.

 

“Ora, Spock, não há porque mentir.”

 

“Vulcanos não mentem, capitão.”

 

“Mas são conhecidos por modificar a verdade quando lhes convém. Ainda não se recuperou do acidente na última expedição?”

 

“O Dr. McCoy disse que é apenas uma distensão muscular e recomendou repouso.”

 

Voltaram a jogar, e Kirk ficou desapontado com a velocidade com que conseguiu derrotar Spock. Normalmente seus jogos eram desafiadores, mas a dor estava obviamente afetando Spock.

 

“Spock, você não pode continuar assim.”

 

“Vulcanos não são afetados pela dor, capitão.”

 

“Certo, e você é meio humano. Que tal uma massagem?”

 

Spock levantou uma sobrancelha. “Dificilmente diria que isso é apropriado.”

 

Kirk se levantou e foi para perto da cama. “Spock, você já me deu diversas massagens, ao menos me deixe retribuir o favor.”

 

Spock ponderou por breves instantes, mas conhecia o capitão bem o bastante para saber que ele não o deixaria escapar facilmente, então sentou-se na beira da cama. "As técnicas vulcanas de aplicação de pressão dificilmente podem ser comparadas com uma massagem humana."

 

Kirk sorriu. "Veremos qual é o seu veredito depois da massagem. Agora, tire a camisa."

 

"Capitão, a temperatura da nave é muito baixa para vulcanos."

 

Kirk rolou os olhos, ainda com um sorriso. "Tudo bem, Sr. Spock. Eu vou aumentar o aquecimento enquanto você se prepara."

 

Sendo incapaz de encontrar outra desculpa lógica, obedeceu. O quarto ainda estava muito frio, o climatizador precisaria de alguns minutos para atingir todo o ambiente. Spock deitou-se de bruços, tentando se convencer que não havia nada de mais em receber uma massagem de seu oficial superior.

 

Kirk abriu uma gaveta, escolhendo entre as loções disponíveis. Finalmente, perguntou. "Limão, pêssego ou morango?"

 

"A escolha é irrelevante, não há diferença lógica na performance do produto com base..."

 

"Limão, então." Concluiu Kirk antes de retornar para cama.

 

Seus dedos trabalhavam habilmente nos músculos, liberando visivelmente a tensão. Começou a ouvir o raro som de contentamento dos Vulcanos, similar a um ronronar, que só produziam em situações de extremo relaxamento. Não comentou nada, temendo destruir esse raro momento de vulnerabilidade de Spock. Suas mãos foram descendo pelas costas, trabalhando todos os músculos no caminho. Quando estava se aproximando do final da coluna, sentiu dois calombos, e os pressionou com um pouco de força.

 

"Jim!" Spock exclamou, em uma mistura de grito e gemido, enquanto pulava da cama. Suas bochechas estava coradas em um tom de verde escuro, e na sua pressa em se vestir, colocou a camisa de baixo preta sobre a camisa azul do uniforme.

 

Spock saiu correndo antes que Kirk pudesse entender o que estava acontecendo. Murmurou uma desculpa qualquer enquanto saía, deixando seu capitão confuso para trás.

 

Kirk permaneceu sentado em sua cama, perplexo, tentando compreender o comportamento de Spock. Quando percebeu a inutilidade do exercício e resolveu ligar para Bones.

 

"Dr. McCoy falando."

 

"Bones, você não vai acreditar no que acabou de acontecer. Estava dando uma massagem nas costas de Spock e ele saiu correndo de repente."

 

A linha ficou muda por um momento, e quando Bones falou novamente, seu tom era irritado. "Jim, por favor me diga que você não tocou no final das costas dele."

 

"Na verdade, era exatamente o que estava fazendo quando ele saiu. Tinha acabado de tocar em uns nódulos perto da coluna."

 

"Aqueles não eram nódulos, Jim. O que você se lembra das aulas de xenobiologia da Academia? Mais especificamente, o que você se lembra da localização dos testículos dos vulcanos?"


End file.
